Solitude
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: "Your secret admirer, who could it be?" in his second year of high school, Ivan Braginski gains a secret admirer. The whole school is left wondering who it could be.
1. How Many Times?

Solitude: Chapter One – How Many Times?

* * *

_**Crescent High School - December 15**__**th**__**, 2010**_

The sophomores packed up for their month long Christmas Break. They had been given a month after Ivan Braginski had some words with the principle about having to be in class on January 7th, his Christmas. There had been quite a few kols involved from what the whole school had heard.

"Ai ya, Ivan," Wang Yao said to his boyfriend as they waited for the lunch bell to signal their dismissal. "We're now stuck here for a month with no work to do because of you, aru."

Ivan hummed and kissed Yao's cheek, ignoring the glares they received, his sister, Natalya Arlovskaya being the leader of them.

Raivis Galante hurried in. "C-C-Candy Grams are h-h-here." He began to pass them out in alphabetical order by last name. Natalya received two, one from her sister, Yekaterina Braginskaya and the other from Toris Laurinaitis.

The Beilschmidt brothers received four total, Gilbert had three from Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Carriedo and Matthew Williams and Ludwig had one from Feliciano Vargas.

Francis received many, including one from Arthur Kirkland, whom he hugged happily.

Yekaterina received two from Natalya and Ivan.

Ivan received four. "T-this one is from K-Katyusha, t-this one is from N-N-Natalya, t-this one is from Y-Yao and t-t-this one had n-n-no n-n-name."

Ivan placed a hand on Raivis's head. "Why are you so short?"

"B-B-Because of y-y-you, I-I-I mean b-b-because I didn't receive the dominant genes d-d-determining my height."

Ivan let him go when Yao removed his hand. Antonio received four from Gilbert, Francis, Feliciano and Romano Vargas. Raivis kept going until he had to give a whole box to Alfred F. Jones like he had to Francis. He himself had five, from Toris, Eduard von Bock, Peter Kirkland, Tino Väinämöinen and to his delight, Ivan.

The rest had been passed out when the bell rang and Ivan walked out thinking about the bag from nobody.

"Who could have sent it, aru?" Yao asked.

"Hm, I do not know, da."

Natalya walked up to them. "Brother, do you want me to find out for you?"

"Nyet, thank you, though, sister," Ivan said nervously.

"I'll find out and tell you as soon as I know."

* * *

**Ooh. Ivan has a secret admirer. I have ten chapters of this written so far, I'll be uploading daily, or I'll try. ;)**

**I have two cats as some of you now, but Friday we became down to one. **

**So, is this AU or not?**


	2. I Wanted to Tell You the Truth

Solitude: Chapter Two – I Wanted to Tell You the Truth

* * *

_**Crescent High School – January 6**__**th**__**, 2011**_

The principle stood up at dinner. "Whoever has presents for Mr. Braginski has until midnight to put them in this bin." He pointed to a bin with Ivan's name on it. "No, Mr. Braginski, you may not keep the bin."

Ivan tried not to look disappointed.

"For dessert, we are having peppermint mocha cake."

Alfred cheered. They ate; talking about who they think was going to give Ivan gifts.

"Natalya certainly will," commented Arthur to Alfred.

"Katyusha would also," Eduard added.

"Toris would because he's too nice." Alfred replied as Toris blushed.

"Like, Yao would," Feliks said.

Ivan pretended he couldn't hear them until Francis asked "What about his secret admirer?"

A silence fell.

"Yeah," Toris said finally. "They would."

Ivan wondered if he knew who it was before retiring to bed.

* * *

_**11:59 p.m.**_

The door to the dining room opened and shut, the bin now had all the presents it was going to receive.

* * *

_**January 7**__**th**__**, 2011 6:50 a.m.**_

In his room, Ivan slowly awoke. He climbed out of bed and tripped over a present. He looked at the stack of four presents and a bouquet of sunflowers. He picked the flowers up, checking for a note. There was none. "Ah, my secret admirer, da?" He put them in a vase and went to shower before opening his others. There was a new pair of headphones from Toris, a book from Yekaterina, a heart pillow from Natalya and a nice globe from Yao. He set off looking for Toris. He found Eduard.

"Ah, Eduard. Do you know where Toris is?"

"Check with Alfred."

He headed towards the American's room. When he arrived the door was opened, so he knocked before entering. Alfred had a large room, his bed was in a corner and the rest was a TV and DVD player, movies, some comics and a huge indoor garden. Alfred was nowhere to be seen. He examined the flowers with care, taking note of the row of sunflowers, including a black one beside a black rose bush, several rows down.

"I see you've found the pride and joy of my collection," Alfred noted.

Ivan turned towards him. "I am sorry."

"It's fine," Alfred walked over to him and knelt by the black sunflower plant. He whispered something and a small ball of sunlight appeared over it.

"Weather magic, da?"

"Yeah. You're one also, aren't you?"

"Just winter weather."

"Toris said he was going to see Feliks if you're looking for him."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"You're welcome, Ivan."

Ivan left Alfred to giving his plants some light. He thought about where his sunflowers could have come from. There were plenty of indoor gardens in the school, all with sunflowers; it could have been from any of them. Then another thought occurred to him. "I think I just saw part of the darker side of Alfred."

He spotted Toris up ahead. "Toris, wait a moment!"

Toris stopped and turned towards him. "Hello, Ivan."

"I have two questions for you, da."

"Alright."

"Do you know who my secret admirer is?"

"No, I don't." He was being truthful.

"Have you ever seen Alfred's darker side?"

"No, I haven't. Have you?"

"I think I have. Why would he be growing black plants?"

"I never asked."

"Thank you, Toris." He walked away, puzzling over what he had learned.

* * *

**I lied. My cat turned up today. Praise Prussia.**

**In other news, I just noticed the guy who did Feliz Navidad had Feliciano in his name.**

**OH! ITALY! *explodes with cuteness like Spain***


	3. How Long Have I Stood Here

Solitude: Chapter Three – How Long Have I Stood Here?

* * *

_**Crescent High School – February 14**__**th**__**, 2011**_

Ivan walked down to breakfast and found a shocking sight. Alfred was pinned between Matthew and Arthur with Toris standing nearby. "Toris, help, you were the only one that could get him to take his medication."

Alfred started struggling. "No, I don't wanna take my meds."

Arthur pulled a monthly medicine counter out of Alfred's pocket and handed it to Toris. "Two anti-depressants, one anti-anxiety, something to give him energy, his vitamins, potassium and calcium. It's all here."

Arthur opened Alfred's mouth and the three of them made him take his pills. When he was released, he stormed over to sit next to Yao. Ivan, directly across from Yao, glanced at him. "Hi, guys." He turned his head. He was wearing entirely black today with a black stripe in his hair. The other two males exchanged looks.

"Alfred, aru. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just hate this day. Always have."

Just then, breakfast appeared. Alfred ignored his usual bowl of cereal and stared off in the distance. Im Yong Soo stole his cereal.

"Ai ya! Don't steal food!"

"He's just nervous."

"Play Auditions are today at four." The principle announced. "All are required to attend. During this, the Valentine's Day gifts will be handed out."

_**Four p.m.**_

The whole student body sat in the dining room. The stage was empty. "Auditioning first for Sweeney Todd, we have Chell and Francis as Mrs. Lovitt and Toby, singing _God, That's Good."_

The music began as the student from the Seychelles and France took the stage. It carried on for a while until "Auditioning now, we have Alfred and Natalya as Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovitt singing _Poor Thing _and _My Friends_."

The room fell into a shocked silence as the two entered on stage. A chill ran down the spine of all watching when Alfred rose and declared "At last, my arm is complete again."

The Vargas brothers started handing out the Valentine's gifts. "Ivan, ve!" Feliciano bounded up to him and put a box and several bags in the Russian's lap. One bag contained chocolates from Yekaterina. The second had more chocolates from Natalya and the third his favorite food from Yao. The fourth also contained his favorite food and there was no name. He turned to the box, shaking as he carefully opened it. It held a bouquet of red roses, again with no name.

"Your secret admirer sent you red roses, aru?"

"Ivan, can you sing?" Francis asked. He guessed the roses had mysteriously attracted the Frenchman.

"Ah, da."

"Have you been taking lessons from a mysterious person?"

"Nyet."

"So it's not the Phantom of the Opera. Merde." Francis walked away then.

"Silly Francis," Alfred commented. "Yao, you got any spare candy?"

"Ai ya."

* * *

**I feel your pain, Alfred. I have to take all that, too.**

**Yeah, I threw in Sweeney Todd. :P**


	4. I Lived Through You

Solitude: Chapter Four – I Lived Through You

* * *

_**Crescent High School – February 21**__**st **__**2011**_

Ivan sat by Yekaterina during breakfast. "The cast list is up today," she commented.

"We will now reveal the people in Sweeney Todd.

Toby – Francis Bonnefoy

Beadle – Romano Vargas

Lucy – Chell Ocean

Judge Turpin – Arthur Kirkland

Johanna – Elizabeta Hedervary

Anthony – Gilbert Beilschmidt

Mrs. Lovitt – Natalya Arlovskaya

Sweeney Todd – Alfred F. Jones."

The room burst into cheers, Gilbert being the loudest.

Alfred smiled and got up, bowing to his leading lady, who glared at him. He grinned and exited the room. Natalya's glare was replaced with curiosity and she followed.

* * *

_**12:30 p.m.**_

Alfred and the others were called into the theater to practice. Before she followed her cast, Mrs. Karpusi, the theater director and mythology teacher, walked up to Ivan. "Mr. Braginski, do you have a secret admirer by any chance?"

"Da, ma'am."

"They left this for you." She handed him a small, neatly wrapped box before leaving. Ivan opened it to find that it was a string with a key attached.

The principle had an announcement. "I have chosen one student to give the key to a very special room to whoever they choose. This room contains all kinds of secrets including the ability to become whatever the key's wielder desires. For this very lucky student, the room is in the tallest tower. Also, you all have the rest of the day off. Have fun."

The Vargas brothers ran up to him. "Grandpa, who did you give it to?"

He winked at them. "I can't tell you, the student chose to pass it on."

Ivan and Yao exchanged glances before getting up and leaving. They found the stairway leading up into the tallest tower and practically ran up it. They reached the very top where Ivan unlocked the door. The room was empty but for a single rose bush.

"Ivan, aru. Is it just me or are the roses the same color as your eyes?"

He blinked at the bush. "Da, they are."

"Your admirer must really like you, aru." Yao noted as he looked around.

"Why would they give this away? This room could be anything they desired." A guitar appeared in the corner.

"Haven't you noticed something weird about this school, aru? We're always the only students here and probably always will be."

"Da. I have noticed that. It is also strange how we now have summer jobs working in our country's capitol."

"Yeah, I'll be in Beijing all summer, and I guess you'll be Moscow the whole time also, aru?"

"Da."

"We better go, aru. Dinner is soon."

The two left and headed back down to the dining room.

* * *

**Ancient Greece is the director because of the great Ancient Greek theater tradition. She also teaches Mythology for the lack of a better teacher as I have plans for the rest of the parents.**

**Any guess as to why they're working for their government?**


	5. You Looked Through Me

Solitude: Chapter Five – You Looked Through Me

* * *

_**Crescent High School – Easter Sunday 2011**_

It was Easter time. Ivan put down the equipment he was working with in the Art Room when Alfred came up behind him. "Hey, buddy."

"Hello, Alfred." He turned to see him. He was dressed in black again. "You seem to wear that color every holiday."

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of the holidays, not even my own birthday on July 4th. I used to be so excited by them."

"What happened?"

"Life."

"I understand that."

"It's all just… overwhelming."

"Ah. That it is."

"Sorry if I'm bothering you."

"Nyet, you are not at all."

"It's like a constant battle, justice or letting it go? Belief or non-belief? This or that?"

"Should I do this or should I do that? Should I go there? What if this happens? What of it does not? Life is full of uncertainties, little American. Do not let it bring you down."

Alfred smiled. "Don't bring me down, no, no, no, no. I'll tell you once more, before I get off the floor, don't bring me down."

Ivan smiled.

"Thanks!" Alfred skipped away.

"Was that you I just heard singing ELO, git?" asked Arthur from down the hall.

"Yeah. I get a strange magic, oh what a love. Strange magic, oh it's a love. Strange magic, got a strange magic. Got a strange magic."

Ivan smiled again. He noticed a package on his shelf. He opened it to see a carved figurine of a man holding a sunflower. "It is supposed to be me?" He asked himself. The bickering brothers were now out of hearing range. He brought it back to his room and sat it beside the vase now containing purple roses.

* * *

**Electric Light Orchestra FTW. Don't Bring Me Down and Strange Magic.**


	6. Only You

Solitude: Chapter Six – Only You

* * *

_**Crescent High School – June 3**__**rd**__** 2011**_

The mail arrived as usual during breakfast. Ivan had a note typed on a typewriter.

_It's going to be a cold, lonely summer_

_And I'll feel the emptiness_

_I'll send you all my dreams_

_Every day in a letter_

_Sealed with a kiss_

_I don't want to say goodbye for the summer_

_Knowing the love we'll miss_

_So let us make a pledge to meet in September_

_And seal it with a kiss_

Yao read it. "Ai ya. They're giving you songs now, aru. I wish I knew who they were."

"As do I." He turned to his other mail. He had a letter from his federal government telling him he was expected to show up on the 8th at 7:00 a.m. sharp.

"I have to be there tomorrow at 6:00 a.m., aru."

"I have a few days off."

They were already packed and when they got on the bus to go to the airport, except for Steven Walker, as he was already in his capital, they all started saying their goodbyes. Toris came up to Ivan and Yao. "I've been trying to find the secret admirer. They're hiding their tracks well."

"Whoever they are, they have access to a typewriter and the gardens."

Toris nodded. "That narrows it down a bit. All students can access the gardens but not all can get into the lounge for the typewriters, and a few own one. When we get back, I'll see if I get a list of all those who have access to a typewriter."

Natalya sulked. Toris had a better lead than she did, but now she knows where to spy.

This was going to be interesting summer.

* * *

**We've got more hints at who it is. ;)**

**The song used was Sealed With a Kiss**


	7. I Can't Stay Away From You

Solitude: Chapter Seven – I Can't Stay Away From You

* * *

_**July 4**__**th**__**, 2011**_

Ivan was working at his desk when somebody nearby cleared his throat. He looked up to see the President smiling at him with a box in his hands. "I was warned that you have a secret admirer by your principle before you came," he began.

"Oh, nyet." He started blushing.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting who it was."

"You know who they are?"

"Yes. They do attend meetings with their president. I won't tell you anything else though. I promised I wouldn't tell."

"I am so sorry about that."

"It's alright. I think it's cute." He handed him the box. "Good luck."

When he was gone, Ivan studied the box. It could hold anything. He wanted to open it now, but put it aside for when he got to his apartment.

* * *

_**10:00 p.m.**_

Ivan rubbed his eyes sleepily. He wound up working later than he had expected. He set the box down on the floor and lay down on the couch. The box stared at him. He blinked at it. It kept staring. He got up and opened it.

_Once upon a time, I was falling in love_

_Now I'm only falling apart_

_Once upon a time, there was light in my life_

_Now there's only love in the dark_

He started shifting through papers.

_Starry starry night_

_Flaming flowers that brightly blaze_

_Swirling clouds in violet haze_

More lyrics were contained on different sheets.

_For they could not love you_

_Still your love was true_

_And when no hope was left inside_

_On that starry starry night_

_You took your life as lovers often do_

_But I could have told you_

_This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you_

He shifted more papers until he found more of that song.

_Starry starry night_

_Portraits hung in empty halls_

_Frameless heads on nameless walls_

_With eyes that watch the world and can't forget_

_Like the strangers that you met_

_The ragged men in ragged clothes_

_The silver thorn_

_A bloody rose_

_Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow_

Underneath all these papers laid a single red rose.

* * *

**I thought that would be funny.**

**The songs used were Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler and Vincent by Don McLean.**

**My neighbor's dog is giving me a headache.**


	8. Have I Done This to Myself?

Solitude: Chapter Eight – Have I Done This to Myself?

* * *

_**Crescent High School – September 3**__**rd**__** 2011**_

"Toris, whoever it is musical and has a president." Ivan told the Lithuanian.

"Musical?"

"Da. They sent me several songs over the summer. I have them all written into this notebook." He showed him. Toris gasped at the sight of one song.

"I'll be right back." He said before running away.

"He may have figured out who it is, aru." Yao noted as they watched him disappear from view.

Arthur Kirkland walked up to them then. "The Principle told me to give this to Ivan," he said, puzzled.

Ivan took the key he was given.

"He also said to try every door on the third floor and good luck." He frowned as he left them, both just as puzzled as he was.

"Shall we, aru?"

They made their way to the third floor and started trying to unlock every door. Ivan was just about to give up.

"Over here, aru."

That door, hidden behind a curtain, opened with the key. This room contained a computer. Ivan laid the key on it and jumped when it came to life.

"Key signature recognized." It repeated that again in Russian.

"What is it doing, aru?"

Ivan stared at the screen as it began to display different pictures. "Can you see it?"

"I can't see anything. Ai ya! What is it?"

Ivan couldn't say anything more. More pictures were being displayed and as each one flashed, something inside his head woke up. "I think it is showing me my past."

"Wouldn't you know your past, aru?"

"Not if I'm an entire country."

"What?"

"I think I am a country."

"Which one?"

"Russia. I am the nation of Russia."

A figure stepped back from the doorway and looked at Toris. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered.

The other just silently held a finger up to say 'shh'.

* * *

**Hee hee hee.**


	9. I See

Solitude: Chapter Nine – I See

* * *

_**Crescent High School – September 6**__**th**__**, 2011**_

It had taken Ivan some time to get adjusted to his discovered identity. He had spent the last three days locked up in his room asking and answering questions. He had plenty of food as he could just summon some and he also summoned his homework when it was assigned yesterday.

**Remember**, Russia whispered in his head, **we are the only one who knows who we are. The rest are supposed to know when we graduate. We cannot call them by their nation name for that reason.**

"Ciao, Ivan!" Feliciano called out as Ivan walked by him.

"Hello, Feliciano." He said automatically.

**What is his nation name? **That voice was starting to be familiar and not because it was his.

North Italy. Italia Veneziano. This is strange.

**Da. I do not like not being in control of our body, but I cannot assume control under we graduate.**

What happens to me?

**You will become the voice in the back of our head; however you do take control sometimes, when the situation is personal.**

"Brother!"

**Oh, shit. Our sister.**

Belarus?

**Da.**

"Did you get the homework from yesterday, big brother?"

"Da, Natalya."

"Hey, Naty!" Alfred called out. "Play practice, right now."

**Oh! **

Alfred?

**Do you remember who he is?**

Ivan watched the two leave and frowned as his heart rate sped up.

The United States of America. Our ex-rival and sometimes friend.

**Very good. He also sometimes was our - - - China?**

Yao walked up. "Hello, aru."

He smiled. "Hello, Yao!"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Da."

The two started walking towards the dining room, holding hands, unaware that from the shadows someone was glaring at them.

**Ah! Are you two going out? I see he remembers. **

Da, and who remembers?

**Nobody important and it is not China.**

* * *

**Bold is Russia and underline is Ivan. To me, they can switch between being nation and human as both sides exist in their head.**


	10. Hole in My Heart

Solitude: Chapter Ten – Hole in my Heart

* * *

_**Crescent High School – September 25**__**th**__**, 2011**_

I have a question.

**Hm?**

How old are we?

**Ah. I am centuries old. I cannot remember an exact date or an exact year. Physical, we are sixteen going on seventeen.**

How is this possible?

**There comes a time when our physical bodies must die. If people are still loyal to our countries we will be reborn that same day. Surely we can remember the last time America died because we were there. Of course we were only one. **

_A beautiful bright young man was holding us. He smiled and kissed our cheek. "It's my turn, Ivan. See you in the next life." He put us down on a desk so that we were facing a wall. We closed our eyes as a gunshot sounded. We waited until we heard a cry to open our eyes and crawl around to the edge of the desk and peek down at a young blond baby who was wailing loudly. He looked at us with his brilliant blue eyes and winked. We giggled. Two guys walked in right then. One picked us up and the other retrieved the crying one. "America," he sighed as we left._

Oh.

**That was 1995. Ours was in 1994. We had lived through the entire Cold War and our bosses decided it was time for us to start over. What is Alfred like in this life?**

I do not really know. He does not speak to us much. I know he has to take medication and gardens. 

**Anything else?**

He has a dark side. He has bred plants to be black. He even has a black sunflower growing.

**Hm. That is very strange for him. It may be left over from the Cold War. **

Hm. I will ask Toris to find out why he does breed them. 

**Lithuania. He is a good person to ask. **

Toris passed by at that moment. "Toris?" Ivan called out.

"Hello, Ivan."

"Hi."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Da. Do you know why Alfred breeds black flowers?"

"His depression. He doesn't know why he has it. He has said something about the number 42. I asked if he was referring to the meaning of life and he laughed and replied that he meant 42 years. So I asked 42 years of what. He said I will remember someday. I don't know why he said that, Ivan. I haven't been alive for 42 years."

**I told you so.**

I did not doubt you.

"Thank you, Toris."

**So America remembers. We need a chance to speak to him alone.**

* * *

**Can you say filler much? Something was important in there though.**


	11. Left Alone

Solitude: Chapter Eleven – Left Alone

* * *

_**Crescent High School – October 31**__**st **__**2011**_

Ivan thought in the mirror. Maybe he could get a chance to speak to Alfred alone today. However, you have to be in costume if you leave your room and there he was stuck.

**What about the main character from that show of England's he likes so much?**

What did Toris say it was? Doctor Who. That was it.

**Da. Our coat could kind of work as his and that piece of metal over there could be a wonderful sonic screwdriver. Hm, and this paper right here is psychic. **

Ivan smiled as he began to dress like David Tennant's Doctor with helpful suggestions from Russia here and there.

**Ah, our hair does not work but we cannot help that. **

I really do not want to dye it or wear a wig.

**I do not want you to do either as well.**

Russia fell quiet as soon as the crowd was seen.

"Tequila," shouted the crowd as he arrived.

**Vodka.**

Ivan giggled at himself.

"Ciao, Ivan!" Feliciano shouted from where he was dragging Ludwig to a table. "Luddy. They have pasta. They dyed it to look like brains. See? Meatballs for eyes. Si?"

"Ja, Feliciano. I see."

**Alfred is not here.**

"I will find him," he wasn't thinking when he replied out loud.

"Find who?" Matthew asked.

"Who?"

**Canada.**

"I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother."

"Ah. I am actually looking for Alfred."

"I don't know where he is, eh. I will tell him you are looking for him if I see him."

"Thank you, Matvey."

Eithne Carey came on stage then. "Everybody, gather around. This is the part where we recruit you to get rid of extra balloons. Throw them in the middle of the floor and stand in a circle around them."

Ivan found himself between Heracles Karpusi and Kiku Honda.

**Greece and Japan. It is a wonder why Greece is not asleep yet.**

"While we play the song, your task is to pop as many balloons as you can with your feet."

She started playing _Thriller_. Natalya was winning when Ivan heard a noise from behind him. He turned and broke the circle when he saw Alfred, but Alfred froze when he was seen.

**I do not think we can talk to him today. He is determined to stay in character. Maybe we can catch him again later.**

Da.

Ivan nodded at the frozen American and left.

* * *

**Alfred was a Weeping Angel for Halloween. **

**Eithne Carey is Ireland's mother. You could call her the Celtic personification or something like that. I don't really know.**

**Tequila vs. Vodka. At the end of Purple People Eater, they say Tequila. I think it would be funny if Russia randomly changed it to Vodka. Then there's Tequila by The Champs. That would be changed also.**


	12. Forever Me and Forever You

Solitude: Chapter Twelve – Forever Me and Forever You

* * *

_**Crescent High School – November 25**__**th**__** 2011**_

Ivan ducked down a corridor, trying to get to Alfred's room. Toris caught him. "Ivan. Your secret admirer sends this and apologizes for having taken him so long to have finished it."

He was handed a bouquet of different colored flowers of many varieties and another figurine of a castle. He blinked and headed back to his room. His whole family was waiting outside the door. He opened it and let them in. He set the flowers in a vase and the figurine by the other.

**Ukraine, Belarus and Mother want to say something.**

He turned to face his sisters and his mother.

"Your secret admirer is really sweet." Mrs. Braginski said suddenly.

"Da, he is."

"Have you discovered his identity yet?" Yekaterina asked.

"Nyet, just his gender. I know he is obviously a gardener, has access to a typewriter, his country has a president and is musical."

**Ah!**

Do you know who it is?

**Da but I will not tell you.**

Natalya frowned. "I think I may know who it might be." She didn't say anymore.

"Mrs. Jones gave me part of their meal," Mrs. Braginski said. "I called you all here so we could eat together as a family."

**Mother knows who we are. She cannot call us by our names because she knows we do not remember. We cannot tell her we remember until later.**

Da.

So they were foiled once again by a holiday.

**We will have to catch him some time.**

We can get him around Christmas time if not earlier.

* * *

***evil grin* Kievan Rus, Native America and several others are in administration at the school.**


	13. Only Truth

Solitude: Chapter Thirteen – Only Truth

* * *

_**Crescent High School – December 25**__**th**__** 2011**_

The crowd from the party Yao had talked Ivan into hosting in the tower room was dwindling. Yao had left with his siblings earlier and soon it was only Ivan and Alfred left.

"Alfred?"

"Huh?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

They met halfway, over by the rose bush. "Ah, I was wondering if you know who you are?"

"Of course, I'm Alfred F. Jones. Unless you mean if I know who I am."

"Da."

"Yes, I know I'm the United States of America." Alfred grew sad suddenly. "I just like to keep that from the others. I'm not proud of some of America's memories. It's just so sad."

"I know. Same with Russia."

Alfred looked up and drew closer to him. "I'm glad you remember to, it's hard being the only one. Mistletoe."

Ivan looked up and saw the clump of green over them. He sighed.

"I know you're dating Yao so if you want to pretend it isn't there, that's fine with me."

He fell silent to think. For once, Russia didn't have anything to say, not even a sarcastic comment that would have helped him. Alfred turned to go but he pulled him back and kissed him. It turned into a mutual make out session until Ivan came to his senses and stopped. When Alfred drew back, his eyes asking why, he turned and ran out.

**That is why I did not say anything**, Russia informed him.

Thank you very much. What do I tell Yao?

**Do you want my honest answer?**

Da.

**Nothing, tell him nothing. Alfred would not tell anybody either.**

He stopped and listened as he heard Alfred coming downstairs, having a similar conversation with America.

"What do I do? **Nothing. Just carry on like it didn't happen. **Okay." Alfred was gone then, making his way to his bedroom. Ivan set off towards his own soon afterwards.

* * *

**Oops. Don't think that was supposed to happen.**


	14. Stranded

Solitude: Chapter Fourteen – Stranded

* * *

_**Crescent High School – January 7**__**th**__** 2012**_

Ivan opened his eyes to seven presents. He had a bouquet of sunflowers from his secret admirer. Yekaterina sent him another vase. Natalya gave him yet another heart shaped pillow. He threw it where he had hidden the others. Toris sent him a copy of Dragonology. Yao had sent him the accompanying journal. His mother gave him a love potion detector.

**That might come in handy if Belarus is ever around.**

He turned to the last. It was from Alfred. He unwrapped a notebook.

_I'm sorry for what happened on the 25__th__. I shouldn't have said anything. I hope everything is alright and I know I would have three people out for my head if that ever came out. _

Ivan laughed before picking up a pen and writing back _Yao, Natalya and my secret admirer?_

The reply came back instantly. _Yep._

**That is smart. How did he ever think of that?**

_Russia wants to know how you thought of this._

_The charm was easy. So what did you get?_

_A vase, a pillow, two books, this, a love potion detector and sunflowers._

_Hahaha. That second to last would come in handy around Natalya/Belarus. _

_Da. It would._

There was a knock on the door. "Ivan, aru."

_I have got to go. Yao is here._

_Okay, write if you want to talk to me again._

He shut the notebook and put in a drawer. "Come in."

Yao opened the door. "Do you have any plans for the day, aru?"

"Nyet."

"I would like to go sit outside."

"Da. Let us go."

As he left, he wondered if Alfred knew anything about his secret admirer.

**I do not think he does. He is unobservant when it comes to such things.**

**

* * *

Figured it out yet?**


	15. Forgotten

Solitude: Chapter Fifteen – Forgotten

* * *

_**Crescent High School – June 3**__**rd**__**, 2012**_

_My sweet love_

_It's taking time_

_For the truth to set me free_

_Dance with me_

_Under a bright moon_

_The third of June_

Ivan smiled at the piece of paper. His secret admirer was back. He had been quiet for a while after he became friends with Alfred. Then he had come back with a vengeance. Like just now. Yao was sitting under a small rain cloud becoming absolutely soaked. There was even a small bolt of lightning that almost hit his head, causing his hair to become all frizzy. "Ai ya."

Natalya was laughing. Alfred looked lost in space, but then he usually did.

"Who sang Third of June?" Ivan asked.

"Corey Hart," Raivis said before Peter dragged him off.

"I'm lost in admiration; could I need you this much? Oh, you're wasting my time; you're just just just wasting time." Alfred sang slowly.

"Somebody has been watching Donnie Darko again." Natalya commented.

"The rabbit's evil, Naty."

"No, the main character is out of his mind and stop calling me that."

"Naty… Ow." Natalya had hit Alfred in the head with her photo album.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"See you in September," Alfred sounded cheerful all of a sudden before he skipped off.

"Bye," the rest said in unison.

**He is quite entertaining, is he not?**

Quite. No wonder he annoys us.

**We have grown used to it.**

**

* * *

This chapter used Third of June by Corey Hart and Head over Heels by Tears for Fears. **


	16. Abandoned

Solitude: Chapter Sixteen - Abandoned

* * *

_**Crescent High School September 7**__**th**__** 2012**_

It had been a quiet summer for Ivan, although busy. It wasn't quiet in the sense that Russia had wanted to look at everything to get caught up one what was happening in his country and the President had to keep saving his ass from being arrested or being fired several times. It was quiet because he never heard a word from any of his friends or his secret admirer. He was starting to pace when Yao and company wanted to know if they could use the tower room to catch up. He let Yao have the key. He was worried, truth be told. Was he ill? Did he drop out?

**He is fine. There is no need to worry. **

There was a knock on the door. He opened it to Natalya. "Brother. He sends this." She handed him another key. "He says go outside and walk towards around the grounds. There you will find a small hut that this is the key to." When she left, he pocketed the key.

**I told you so.**

No need to gloat.

He headed outside and found the hut in no time. It unlocked to reveal that it was partly filled with sunflowers and the rest with the books he needed to pass his exams this year. He made a note to thank him whenever he could. He shut the door and locked it again, heading up to tell Yao. When he got there, he found Yao alright, in various stages on being undressed with Steve. He turned and left before they noticed him.

"Ivan, aru. I can explain!" He was called after but he tuned him out.

_If I could change your mind, I'd really like to break your heart_

He returned to the hut and curled up there amongst the sunflowers and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_**10:30 p.m.**_

The door creaked open but the sleeping Russian never noticed. He also never noticed the lips that kissed his tear tracks. The flowers were tended to for a while before the visitor left to tell Yao how he found Ivan.

He woke up when the door shut, confused as to where he was.

**I am sorry I did not warn you that it might happen early.**

It is fine. I do not think I could forgive Yao though.

* * *

**Aww, poor Vanya.**


End file.
